


Long Gone Days

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade faces his memories as he prepares to die with the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



It felt odd, to be sitting in the wastes of a once vibrant land, surrounded by nothing but dust and searing heat, and yet thinking not of the present, or the end so close at hand, but far earlier memories, of a time when he had been truly happy.

 _Being chosen by **her** , seeing a fire in her eyes that intrigued, burned, and incited him to prove himself to her._

A soft snort echoed the heels of that statement. He had proven to be a match for what she wanted **then**.

 _The feel of waking with her over him, her head pillowed on his chest, seeing her for just that moment before she went back on guard._

Nothing soft about his wife in the least, but those few times he woke before her, seeing her as close to fully relaxed as she ever got had been safeguards against more unpleasant times away from her side.

 _Motherhood suited Addie, a thought kept distinctly below the visibility of his face. Seeing her holding their son had made him feel distinctly like they were a family. It was a feeling he cherished._

He still cherished that feeling. When every thing that had been good in that marriage, that family had gone horribly wrong, he still had those memories. The first sight of her with their son, the first time she had laughed at his attempts to diaper the boy, all the firsts they had shared when he was home, and the ones he had missed but she had dutifully told him about. They held him in a safer place in his mind, as the world died around his undying body.

 _The feel of his young boys dangling from either hand, fingers curled in conscious gentleness, holding them apart from a brawl with one another over a toy, Addie shaking her head at separating them rather than let Joey continue to win against his bigger, older brother._

A smile touched his lips, remembering discussions of the boys, their inclinations, their differences…it was one of their last memories made as a family, and he opened his eye to see the flare that would take away the Earth's final breath.

With luck, they had forgiven him by now.


End file.
